


Chase

by metamorcy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, To Vongola University, Sawada Tsunayoshi is the most loved professor among the students and faculty, both male and female. Everyone wants to be in his class, everyone wants him. But one day, he announces that he has a lover, now it's a race to find out who it is.  All27 Arcobaleno27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to go over the characters that are infatuated with Tsuna and explain them a bit.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, was a professor that taught at Vongola University, of whom was well loved among the students and faculty, both male and female. It didn't matter what gender, people _loved_ and _adored_ Tsuna. There was no denying it. He was one of the kindest professors in the entire school-and was actually the cutest. Not too long ago, the students had actually done a large-scale survey to see how many people found the professor gorgeous, and out of the eight thousand students that attended, all but around two hundred people, agreed…with squeals and lots and lots of love. The only reason that those two hundred didn't agree was because they didn't know who Tsuna was until they were forced into the class or shown a video. Right after that, that number had been changed to one hundred percent. Tsuna was just _that_ charming to them.

When it came to registration time, people fought to get into his classes. To the teachers, it was an amusing sight to see as they watched students fight each other to gain a spot in Professor Sawada's class. After all, there were a limited number of seats and classes for Professor Sawada. He only taught in the morning from eight to eleven, and another class in the afternoon from one to four. This schedule was only restricted to Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, with Tuesdays and Thursdays as off-days. There was two hours between classes where he would sit in his office and do grading or anything else that needed to be done. Sometimes, when there was nothing at all, he would go browsing on the internet in boredom. During those times, students would come in to talk to him about something; and they sometimes would sit there and watch their favorite teacher eat lunch.

For the students to get hooked onto Tsuna, all they had to do was sit in on the first day of class with Professor Sawada. With that one day, they were already tangled into his webs of smiles, each and every person falling for the brunet. Some, in the morning, would bring him coffee and gifts, just to have that chance to see him smile at them and say 'thanks'. To many, it was an excuse to talk to him and hear his voice directed at themselves instead of the entire class. Other people came during his two-hour break period to give him lunch; because of that, he rarely had to buy or bring his own. He found it funny, but never paid much attention to it.

Plenty of students returned to his classroom by reregistering, other students purposefully failing so that they could come back with an excuse. Students that had him before would purposefully walk pass his classroom when the doors were open to peek inside and watch as the professor walked back and forth at the front, talking about his subject, Ethics. Many stated that he looked exquisite when he was teaching, concentrating on his speech, and looking heroic as he was stared down by hundreds of students every day.

Among the thousands that attended his classes, there were only a few that really stood out. All of them were all males, and they were the ones who were trying to catch the professor's attention the most. Those that attended knew that in order to get to the teacher, they had to get pass them. Various people tried; some succeeded, many failed.

Gokudera Hayato, currently a junior, was one of those students that stood out. He is a transfer student that has attended one of Tsuna's classes, each and every semester since freshmen year. He was one of the students who was deeply in love with the professor, and it was blatantly obvious to those that saw him when he was in front of the professor. Gokudera was almost like a loyal puppy, always determined to get Tsuna's attention. He was also one of the few that came to class thirty minutes early to hand coffee over to the teacher. It was a race that he usually won. Still, that didn't deter other students from giving chocolate gifts and other types of presents. Gokudera double majored in both mathematics and biology, and always got some of the best grades in class. However, he had a major problem - he had the worst temper in the world.

Another student, named Yamamoto Takeshi, was in the same category as Gokudera. He was a junior that has been in every class with Professor Sawada, since freshman year. But unlike Gokudera, he was actually failing the class, though many knew that it was on purpose so that he could go back to the class again. Even Tsuna knew it. Yamamoto was popular among the females, but not as popular as Tsuna. He was always smiling, and always raised his hand to ask questions about every single thing but the students knew better. He was actually directing Tsuna's attention toward him. He majored in business, since he couldn't take sports - or rather, baseball - as a major.

Rokudo Mukuro was a student that didn't frequently attended Tsuna's classes, but he could always be found in at least one of the sessions, watching the professor. No one was certain what he was majoring in, but Tsuna believed it was psychology, and maybe another major or minor. Whenever he appeared, which wasn't hard to miss because of his navy pineapple-styled hair, Tsuna would sigh at the beginning of class and rub his forehead in frustration. Among the students that the teacher had taught, Mukuro was one of those that purposely placed sexual innuendos into his lines to fluster Tsuna, and enjoyed harassing him at every chance he got. He sometimes even snuck up on the teacher so that he could get a good grope on the professor's ass. This usually rewarded him with a scream and then a well-placed punch. Everyone knew better than to surprise Tsuna because the teacher was freakishly strong, and had sent students (main victim: Mukuro) flying halfway across the classroom. Still, that didn't stop Mukuro from continuing his actions. There were also times when he was charming and somewhat romantic, placing little trinkets on Tsuna's desk.

Another student who infrequently appeared in the classroom was Hibari Kyoya. He worked at the school to enforce the rules, and keep people in line. No one dared disrespect him in fear of the consequences that would occur, except for Mukuro, who enjoyed pissing Hibari off. They could always be seen fighting each other. The black-haired student would sit in the back, and would appear like he was asleep, for his eyes were closed shut, but Tsuna knew better. Hibari was always listening to his lectures, to every word, and the brunet never minded, since the other never caused any trouble in his classroom. He was quiet - most of the time, that is. However, when Hibari appeared in class, no one dared sit near him; they were all afraid to get 'bitten to death' by him. He majored in both Business and Law.

Sasagawa Ryohei and Bovino Lambo were two students that had attended his class before, and were normally those that would pass by so that they could look in on Tsuna. Ryohei was easy to tell when he was nearby. His loud voice could easily be heard across the entire campus, but he rarely was seen with the teacher, except in the morning since Tsuna passed by the training fields to get to his building.

Lambo, on the other hand, was a cry baby student that occasionally was bullied, due to his popularity and good lucks. Normally, Tsuna had to cheer him up after or before class, whenever he decided to appear and though the brunet was a little shorter, he was always seen patting Lambo's head. Sometimes, Lambo would be with Tsuna after a bad run-in for the entire two hours between classes before going off again.

There were plenty of other students that appeared here and there like Spanner, a robot geek that came to the University to learn about robots and machinery. He normally left lollipops underneath Tsuna's office door each day. All of them were made by him and would be a different flavor. It was entertaining for the professor to guess what the next one would taste like. Shoichi Irie was another student that was close to Spanner in their love of machinery and tended to watch the brunet from afar, but only during the times his class wasn't in session since his had the tendency to overlap Tsuna's. The professor tended to make the poor pink-haired student have terrible stomach aches whenever Tsuna stopped to talk to him and Shoichi would break down further when trying to talk to the other. There were a couple of other students that were in class, but weren't as big as those already mentioned.

Of course, everyone knew that the Vongola University faculty was also like the students. More than half of them were infatuated with Tsuna. Some of the faculty managed to hide this obsession quite well. The other portion wasn't mainly because they were married or already had someone. The infatuated could be seen staring down others if they found them as competition for Tsuna's affection; some of the teachers were even brutal to the other competition. For example, Xanxus, a professor, had sent one of his lackeys after a random teacher who had the nerves to ask Tsuna out for lunch. Even though he was denied, said teacher didn't come back for a few weeks, apparently hospitalized for multiple broken bones and fractures.

Speaking of Xanxus, who was an History professor and one of the most violent teachers found in the faculty, he was also well known for the scars on his face. Students knew not to mess with him, stay away, or at least keep the man happy, lest face his terrible wrath or his obsequious subordinates (some students believed that the history professor could probably get away with even murder). He would always be sitting at the front, never getting up from his chair even during a test. Regardless of that, however, he had sharp eyes and had caught a few that had the nerve to cheat. To many, they knew that Xanxus had a major crush on Tsuna, and a strong one at that, but he hid it well under his anger. It was similar to bullying, where the boy liked the girl, but didn't want to show it. Of course, Squalo and Leviathan were the most loyal professors that were usually around Xanxus when they weren't teaching. They were part of the group that weren't interested in Tsuna at all, but more into Xanxus instead. Together, with a few other professors, they were known as the 'Varia'.

Belphegor was a college Algebra professor, and no one really understood _why_ he chose that subject though many that went to his class got a lovely explanation on how-many-people-died-times-some-random-number or how-many-people-would-die-if-their-throats-were-slit. All in all, no one really learned anything much in that class. He was another professor that really enjoyed toying with Tsuna and openly showed his affections towards the cute brunet. Still, people didn't bother with him unless they wanted to get stabbed multiple times (his student, Fran was the main victim). He was a part of the 'Varia' group, and was the only other person in the Varia, besides Xanxus, that showed affection towards the brunet. He normally brought little stuffed animals, rabbits, cats, and a mink, that was used to decorate the Ethics professor's office.

Dino was another professor that taught both Italian and Physics and was a total klutz, somehow managing to trip on air. Tsuna was one of the few that had to help him up, and sometimes bandage him whenever there were cuts. The blond professor had a major crush on the brunet and would attempt to talk to him whenever possible even if it meant tumbling over his feet or crawling. There were times he walked Tsuna from his classroom to his office and would stay there until he had to go for his next class.

Just like the fact that the Varia consisted of several professors, there was another group called the Arcobaleno. They were made of handsome people, many that had just as much popularity as Tsuna but no one could compare to the brunet. One smile could send someone to do Tsuna's bidding. It was just that powerful. The Arcobaleno, on the other hand, was a group of eight, but only three of them were really interested in the Ethics professor. Among them was the only Calculus professor found on the campus, Reborn. He was known to be one of the strictest and cruelest of all the teachers, combined, and many people wished they could avoid this class if possible, but since he was the only Calculus professor, it was impossible to do so. He was also known as the most dangerous person on the entire campus and has shot a few students a couple of times, only missing by an inch. People knew he liked Tsuna, and was one of the few that people didn't dare mess with, even when he was alone with the brunet.

Colonello was another professor that no one messed with. He was the military instructor of the school and was a rival to Reborn on 'who-could-get-Tsuna-to-look-their-way'. He shared many similar personality traits with Reborn, and doesn't hesitate to torture his students if they didn't follow his commands precisely. Many of those that joined his class could be seen running a ridiculous number of miles, or even attempting to do impossible stunts, which could kill normal people. Ryohei was one of his few favored students, since the student could live through those stunts. Colonello, when not teaching, would be seen in Tsuna's office, talking to him about certain matters, and when he was in there, no dared to go in (except for Reborn).

Skull, the Art professor, was the last of the Arcobaleno who was interested in Tsuna. He had more of a puppy love for him, since the Ethics professor was one of the few who showed kindness to him. Everyone else, besides a few others, was cruel to the teacher - even many of the students. Though the times when he tried to get to the brunet, he was normally pushed aside by others and rarely had a good chance to talk to the Ethics professor. But due to his troubles, Tsuna always turned towards him with a smile.

A close friend to Tsuna was the History and Chinese professor named Fong, who was also part of the Arcobaleno. He was usually seen in his traditional red-with-white-lining-robe with white pants underneath. But there were times when he would wear something different, mainly in a different color and style. Sometimes he would be seen in a light blue robe with navy blue linings and would have a scarf tied around his waist. Since Fong and Tsuna lived close together, they would carpool to save gas, so the Chinese was always the one to see him in the morning and at the end of the day. But no one really thought of Fong as a threat since it was well known that Fong already had his eyes set on someone else. Who that person was, no one was really all that sure, since they had never seen him/her. They only knew about the letters, phone calls, and emails that was normally exchanged between him and his lover.

There was another group known as the Generation. It consisted of seven men, of whom had been at the University for the longest period, since many teachers were fired and hired repeatedly. Only the best were allowed the opportunity to remain. Giotto, the head of the group, was an attractive blond and adored Tsuna's smiles. He would, at various times, tease and grope the other. The blond was an English professor that taught at different levels and was well known for his flirtatious attitude, and was often seen making Tsuna laugh and blush.

Another professor that was part of Generation was Alaude, who taught Law. He had the same type of attitude as Hibari, in that he didn't like people disrupting the peace of the University. He was normally seen carrying a handcuff (or two, if circumstances required it) with him. If anyone made any sexual innuendos about him, they were severally punished for it. Alaude wasn't normally seen with Tsuna but there were times when he randomly appeared talking to him in whispers. People tried to figure out what they were saying but it was impossible since Alaude would catch them even before they stepped within four feet of the area.

The last Generation person that was well known in wooing the Ethics professor was Daemon Spade. Spade taught Psychology and has a very similar personality compared to Mukuro. They both loved to harass Tsuna in their crazy strange ways, but Spade was a little different. Instead of appearing in the classroom, he popped into the brunet's office uninvited and molested him there. Usually, another student or professor would come in at the right time to save him, but the overall population was still worried. What would have happened if they didn't arrive? Were there times behind closed doors where it continued? Some tried to get answers out of the psychology teacher, but none were successful. Not even any the Arcobaleno, the rest of the Generation, or the Varia.

As days and weeks passed by, it was a race to see who could win Professor Sawada's heart, and claim him as their boyfriend. Everyone kept an eye on each other, making sure not to let anyone get too close to _their_ affection. Some were doing better than others. However, that all changed one day when Tsuna came in with the largest grin on his face on Monday morning. The students asked what happened, never once seeing their beloved teacher smile that brightly before. Of course, they also wanted to know why he was smiling like that. People were all pressed against their desks, ears out, and eyes watching carefully.

"Well… How to say this…" the brunet muttered under his breath, glancing around the room, before clapping his hands together. He gave another smile on his face, almost as bright as the first, but this one had flowers blooming behind him. "My boyfriend took me out yesterday to see a movie, and we went to this really nice restaurant. It was so romantic."

There was a long pause and the professor blinked at the reaction, tilting his head to the side. It was so… so quiet. Another minute passed before everyone started screaming.

Tsuna flinched at that, eyes going wide, and jumped a few feet into the air in shock. He zoomed in on the yelling female. "W-What? What's going on?"

Immediately, one of the females leaped up from her seat. "Professor Sawada already has someone? Since when?"

"Who is it? Tell us!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Is it someone in here?"

Many of the students paled at that comment, looking among each other to see if they could find the culprit for stealing _their_ Tsuna away from them. Gokudera was cursing out loud, glaring at the population and demanding the unknown person to come forward.

However, no one did.

In less than five minutes, the news had spread among the whole school, even those that weren't there. People ran around, demanding for answers that Tsuna refused to give, while glaring at others. It could be anyone and they knew it had to be someone at school. Teachers eyed each other, wondering if it was so and so, and some students started a small fight here and there.

It could be any of the combination of the eight thousand students and teachers that came to the school. _Any of them_. But who could have enough free time to court the professor without anyone seeing?

And so the game began.


	2. Chapter 2

"So who could it be?" Gokudera whispered to himself, gazing over the entire list of students and teachers. He was glaring hatefully, and there were a few pictures (i.e. Mukuro) that he stabbed a few times to release that anger. Yamamoto was nearby, laughing as usual, but there was a certain glint in his eyes that told everyone he wasn't entirely happy about this. "This is going to be hard. Even if the bastard that took Juudaime's heart, he won't openly admit it. He knows that the second he does, he'll get attacked by the entire community."

"Of course, it could be you too, you know," Haru, another student of Professor Sawada, grumbled. She was upset to find out her teacher was gay, but she should have seen it coming - hordes of men were always after him. "The only ones that can't be it are the females since he said _boyfriend_! You could very well be the one, desu."

"What was that, stupid woman!"

"Maa, maa, calm down everyone." Yamamoto glanced over the arguing two and gave a nervous laugh. "For right now, let's just get Professor Sawada's day straight. Wouldn't that be the best way to eliminate suspects? We have a whole bunch of them to go through."

The small group seemed to cease moving at that, all of them intently listening. They nodded at each other.

A teacher was also with the three students, and that was Reborn, who was settled in a seat far away from them with his feet folded neatly on the table. His fedora that he usually wore was tilted downward to cover his eyes and his pet chameleon, Leon, was sleeping on the side. He was really there to watch over them, and make sure they didn't get into a fight. However, the Calculus professor wanted to find out just as much as anyone else, but refused to be included into the idiocy rampaging through the campus.

The three students glanced down at the papers that were scattered between them on the table and scrambled through them to make a list. Yamamoto was the one that spoke the most, probably for the best as the other two continued to argue with each other over every single thing. "Alright, let's see. Well, in the morning, Professor Sawada carpools to school with Professor Fong, and stops by a small café before heading to the University. There he buys two drinks, one for himself, and the other for Professor Fong. After that, they're off to the campus, park, and head to their respective office. Professor Sawada is sometimes stopped by Ryohei before he reaches his office. They talk for a little while before Tsuna continues his way."

Gokudera growled, scrunching up a piece of paper in his hand as he grumbled curses under his breath. He pulled out Ryohei's student profile and pinned it to the board that was beside him. There, on the board, was his own picture, Yamamoto's picture, Reborn's picture. The top of the bulletin board was labeled 'Suspects'.

"In his office, Professor Sawada gets his stuff together for class and is normally visited by Lambo around that time, crying about something that had happened earlier. He'll close his office door to console him and will only leave when he needs to go to class." Yamamoto pauses at that, raising an eyebrow, and glanced up at the silver-haired student, who was putting up Lambo's picture on the wall. But instead of just pinning it up there like normal, Gokudera stabbed the little pin into the middle of the picture, hitting the area where Lambo's heart would have been. A sneer was on his lips. The silver-haired student was _incredibly_ tempted to rip both the picture and the crybaby student.

"Hahi! You don't have to be so mean, Gokudera!" Haru yelled, jumping up from her seat to scold the other.

"Well, that bastard could be seducing Tenth behind those doors! I bet he only fakes crying so that he can have Tenth all to himself," Gokudera retorted. He held the pins threateningly, ready to stab Lambo's face at any moment.

Laughing nervously once more, Yamamoto continued on, wanting to move the anger away from Lambo for right now. There were other people to rat out. "Anyway, as Professor Sawada heads to his first class of the day, he's stopped by many of the students along the way, all bearing gifts and some coffee or tea. Gokudera is the most well known of them, and always beats all the students in bringing him his coffee, even appearing on days when he doesn't have class."

"Hahi! You're a prime suspect too!" Haru screeched, stabbing her finger at the other student with her eyes narrowed.

"Stupid woman! My picture is already on the board if you haven't noticed, bitch!"

"Oh… Right…"

"Moving on." The business majoring student smiled though it was obvious that it was starting to get strained by the constant conflict between the two. Normally, he would just laugh this off, and wouldn't really care, but this situation wasn't one of those usual times. "Gokudera isn't the only one that appears during the morning. Professor Belphegor comes in now and then in either of the two classes at the beginning and hands over a small trinket, mostly small dolls like rabbits. From what I've seen, he would just give his usual laugh, throw those plastic knives of his at someone, then leave."

"Those aren't plastic, baseball idiot. Those are real knives."

"During class, Mukuro or Hibari randomly appear in the back. They're never really there at the beginning and seem to sneak in sometime after the lecture starts. Mukuro is easy to recognize since he tends to raise his hand and talk to Tsuna the most. The things he says are really funny."

"Those are sexual innuendos, asshole!" Gokudera stabbed all three pictures on the board, making sure to mark up the faces on purpose, especially Mukuro's picture.

Yamamoto continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "And Hibari sleeps during class, no really knows he's there until people turn around to look. Only those that sit close to him know, since they seem to move away from him. I wonder why…" Gokudera was about to say a comment to that when Reborn shifted, giving a glare to the silver-haired student. He immediately went quiet, stiffening under the gaze, and seemed to shrink down. "Well, and then there's me."

"Yeah, you're always raising your hand to ask about every single thing. I mean, you've been in that same class for a long time. Shouldn't you know the material by now, desu?" Haru leaned over to pull the papers over towards herself, eyeing the names. "Hahi! There are still a lot of schedules to go through. Let's see, after morning class, Professor Sawada tends to get engulfed by the students, all whom ask questions about either him or the material. Professor Dino tends to make his appearance around that time, but usually will trip over something and tumble down the stairs. We normally get out of the way the moment he appears since we all know he's clumsy." Her eyes glanced up from the paper to watch Gokudera stab Dino's picture up, but it was separated from the others. It was on the other half of the board with Reborn's and Belphegor's pictures, indicating that that was the faculty side of the suspects. "Professor Dino then shoos everyone away so that he can speak to Professor Sawada by himself and walks him to his office to drop him off. Every now and then, he stays there, talking to Professor Sawada, but most of the time, other students barge in, demanding to speak with him."

"Yeah, and Spanner sends his daily lollypop to Professor Sawada from underneath his door," Yamamoto commented to the side. "I saw them once when I went there. He was eating one of them. One time, when I was talking to him, this little robot came zooming in. It was so cool! I've never seen anything like it before and it stopped right in front of Professor Sawada. It pulled out a box filled with something inside - I never got to see it, though. Professor Sawada seemed to blush when he received the gift before watching the robot run off." He had this large grin on his face, despite what he had just said. He still thought that the robot was awesome, even now. Gokudera snorted and placed up Spanner's picture up and then decided right after to add Shoichi's. The two other students raised a questioning look at that.

Grumbling under his breath, the double majoring student knew he was going to have to explain that one. "I've seen Shoichi watching Tenth many times, mostly from the back of the classroom, and then inside the office. Though the idiot usually falls sick and have to escorted out but when he doesn't fall sick, Tenth and Shoichi can start talking for those two hours in-between classes, and if neither of them didn't have class after that, they can be at it until Professor Fong comes in to take Tenth home. It's hard to tell what they're talking about, since sometimes they close the door to prevent people from hearing. No one should have so much time alone with Tenth!" he huffed, ignoring the comment Haru made at the side saying that Spanner's robot idea was really romantic and that _he_ , Gokudera, was one of the few that tend to hog up Tsuna's time. "That should be most of the main students that are after Tenth's attention, right?"

Reborn stretched from his spot and flicked his fedora upward so that he could take a look at the board. Though he hid it well, he was still glaring at those pictures. "Yes, next would have to be the faculty. Now, continue on with Tsuna's day. You all keep getting off task."

"R-Right, Professor Reborn." Shivering, Gokudera restarted listing Tsuna's schedule after snatching the papers from Yamamoto and Haru. There was a ripping sound but it was almost unnoticed by everyone else, as they were more concerned about what the professor would do to them if they didn't resume. The black-haired student made an expression and wiggled his hand, probably getting a paper cut on one of his fingers. "Tenth eats his lunch at his office. He doesn't bring his own lunch, since most of the students give him something to eat. If they don't, he goes out to buy something at the cafeteria. A lot of people surround him if that happens, so it's hard to tell who has the most time with him but I think Professor Alaude comes in, telling them to back off. He says something which makes Tenth smile a bit - from what I've heard, and then leaves when Tenth gets his lunch. A couple of people trail him back to his office and eat there with him." Taking a deep breath to refill his lungs with air, Gokudera continued to talk, well aware that Haru had _gently_ placed up Alaude's picture on the bulletin board. "On his way to his next class, Tenth tends to get accompanied by Professor Colonello. After arriving in the classroom, Tenth stays with him for a little to continue talking. I'm not sure what they say though - it's hard to hear them."

Reborn growled. He didn't like the fact that his rival was trying to outdo him, and clenched his fingers together. Oh, he was going to get the other back badly, and while he was at that, everyone else as well. He was tempted to shoot Colonello's grinning face when his picture got posted up, but held back - just in case. Now that he knew how many people he needed to target, he grinned as that thought went across his mind. The other students didn't notice Reborn's feral smirk, and went on as if nothing was wrong.

"Class continues like normal; one of those two bastards usually appear at this time, and a teacher or two peeks in and watch. The most common one would be Professor Belphegor, but that's only if he gets off his meetings with the rest of Varia early. Right after class, Tenth heads back to his office. There are four different people who tend to appear there the most. Professor Xanxus is one of them and he just starts arguing about one thing or another. Everyone knows when he's there since he yells the entire time, and has the tendency to throw things. Professor Giotto appears too, and flirts with Tenth the most; he also purposefully closes the door. If anyone is in there at that time, he sends them out so that he can have some _alone_ time with him. Actually, Professor Reborn, you do the same thing…"

The three students glanced up at the teacher that was sitting there without a care in the world. His fedora was tilted further down to hide his eyes but kept a poker face on the entire time, not letting anyone know what his true feelings and expression was. He wasn't exactly happy that people were actually able to keep watch of him so easily. Reborn was certain he had hid quite well. 'But I guess when it comes to Tsuna, everyone's watching.'

"After a while, Professor Fong will show up to take him home. And they leave, getting into the car. No one really bothers Tsuna after that, right?" Yamamoto squinted one of his eyes, trying to think of anyone else he had missed. Rubbing his chin, he stared up at the ceiling, wishing it could provide him with the answers, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, no one talks to Tenth during that time. But I think we're missing one last person." Gokudera grumbled under his breath, glaring at the board where so many people's photos were posted up. He didn't think there would so many enemies out there. Like hell he was going to let anyone touch _his_ Tenth. As he thought that, a person appeared into his mind. "That's right, there's that bastard, Spade!" Gokudera didn't even bother using any of his manners as he spat the name out. He really hated that man, more so than Mukuro, and that was saying something. As Spade's name came out, everyone's face paled. They knew better than to mess with him, especially _him_ , not even Reborn bothered. Spade was the type of person that will gladly fuck with someone's mind just for the fun of it and leave them in pieces. It was seen multiple times even to the point that some students broke down crying in the middle of his class and another had went crazy, saying that the Professor had cursed them.

The group of four went silent, no one dared speak out his name just in case. Haru swallowed loudly, fingering her skirt. Yamamoto couldn't get himself to laugh like usual and scratched the back of his head, not sure on how to react. Glancing around, he cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's move on. Actually, I think there's another Professor that sometimes appears around Professor Sawada. Professor Skull-"

"Forget Skull, he's not all that important. That lackey can't even do anything right, much less talk to Tsuna." Reborn snickered from the side, rolling his eyes at even the mentioning of the pathetic professor. "Take him off the list. There's no need to worry about an idiot like him."

No one dared argue that, though, they weren't sure if it was because he was angry that Skull's name was even mention or the idea of Skull seducing Tsuna. They kept quiet so that they wouldn't see the end of their lives before them. The students glanced over the leftover papers, already done with what they know. Many were thrown out because they were so outrageous and outlandish.

"Hey, couldn't Professor Fong be a suspect, desu?" Haru mentioned during the silence, blinking those eyes of hers as she looked over the papers. "I mean, he's normally with Professor Sawada, right?"

"No, he has someone already and he's not the type of person to cheat." Reborn muttered from underneath his fedora. Leon seemed to twitch at that, his long tail flicking. "I sometimes see him talking to his lover or texting when I pass by. This has been going on for over a year. I asked him about her… or him, whatever gender Fong's lover is, but he didn't really feel comfortable about giving the details. Whoever Tsuna's boyfriend is, he sounds recent and like I said, Fong isn't the type to cheat. He's one of those honorable types."

"So that definitely crosses him off." The female wiggled her nose. "But Professor Fong might know something about Professor Tsuna's boyfriend, right? I mean they live close by, there's a chance he's seen someone go in."

Everyone snapped their heads up at that, jumping up from their seat. Reborn remained where he was at but there was a glint in his eyes. Haru had made a good point. Nodding heads with each other, the two male students packed up their stuff before rushing out the room, heading towards Fong's office that was in the History department. Haru blinked her eyes, watching them speed away before sighing. She went back to stacking things up and organizing the papers neatly before peering at the board. There were too many suspects even the three men that were at the table with her were at the same level as everyone else. It could be anyone and he could have been in this same room, sitting right next or across her.

Eventually, Reborn got up, making his way out, and took one last glance at the board before closing the door behind him.

The female student shook her head as she watched the professor disappear, she had a strong suspicion that she knew where exactly Reborn was heading to but didn't bother to follow. 'Oh well…'


	3. Chapter 3

"You want to know if I know who Tsuna's lover is?"

Gokudera nodded, edging closer to the Chinese man with enough eagerness to scare people, except Fong just stood there with a slight tilt on his head. "You live close to Tenth, so you must have seen him with someone."

"Well…" the Chinese and History professor trailed off at that, glancing to the side and then back. His usual serene smile was gone, and his eyebrows were knitted together. Dark eyes peered over the crowd that had stormed into his office, with Reborn trailing behind. "To be honest, I already know _who_ it is."

The three perked up at that and was about to say something, when Fong cut them off with a wave of his hand. His long sleeve swished back and forth and the Asian professor took a step back. His long braid was trailing behind his back, swishing back and forth from the movement.

"But I'm afraid I can't tell you. I made a promise to Tsuna that I would keep his secret."

"What?"

Gokudera growled under his breath and reached forward, taking hold of Fong's red robe and yanking him down. "I don't care about some stupid promise! Tell me who it is, you bastard!" He was about to start shaking the other when the older man suddenly brought his hand down, almost like a chop, and ripped the offending hands away. Fong's eyes narrowed dangerously at that harsh response and held his hands out in a defensive stance, ready to protect himself from another assault.

The silver-haired teen hissed in agony as he cradled his arms. He could see a red mark appearing on his light-colored skin, and knew that in time, those marks were definitely going to become a bruise. Gokudera was about to make another retort and strike forward again when Reborn stepped in, covering the student's mouth, and peered at Fong.

"Sorry about that. He tends to act like that because of his temper." The Calculus Professor yanked the student further back, and stepped between them. He gave a warning glare at Gokudera, which silenced the silver-haired teen immediately, before turning back to the other. "So Tsuna made you promise to keep the identity of his boyfriend quiet, correct?"

Fong took a deep breath to relax his tense form and fell back into a calm state as if nothing had happened. His eyes were still sharp, eyeing Gokudera, and nodded in response to Reborn's question, somewhat lingering on the Calculas professor for a moment longer. "I found out about Tsuna's boyfriend by accident one morning when I came to wake him up for work. As you may already know, Tsuna's a heavy sleeper, so most of the time I have to act as a surrogate alarm clock. Please don't think you can get the name out of me. Tsuna is a dear friend of mine, and I refuse to betray his trust in me."

There was a silence between the two groups and eventually Fong continued, walking around his office to grab his possessions. "Now if you don't mind, I have class in ten minutes. If that's all you wanted to ask me, then please leave. I need to lock up."

Reborn turned to the two students behind him, and started nudging them out the door. Just as he reached the front, he paused and turned towards the other. "Hey, Fong, how is your relationship with your lover going?"

"Eh?" The Chinese man blinked at the sudden question and hummed to himself. A small smile graced his lips, and his eyes brightened. His hands went together to hide within his sleeves. "Well… It's going very nicely. I'm actually thinking of proposing sometime in the future, but I'm still not entirely sure. Still, I'm very happy. I wouldn't give up my lover for the world." His smile grew larger and he was practically beaming at the warm thoughts that were running through his mind. Fong was glowing from the happiness within him, and the others couldn't help but stare. Yamamoto congratulated him, clapping his hands together, while Gokudera just stood awkwardly to the side, not entirely sure on how to react to such a statement.

Reborn smirked and pulled down his fedora to cover his eyes. "I'm quite impressed. Well, I hope one day you'll introduce me to this mysterious person."

At that, Fong started to chuckled, bringing a covered hand up to his lips. "I'm afraid that that won't be happening anytime soon. My lover won't be happy if I did that. No, my lover would probably run away if I tried."

"That's too bad. Well, we better get going. See you another time, Fong." The Calculus Professor pushed everyone out and closed the door behind him, well aware that Fong's eyes still continued to stare into his back. He smirked at that. Well, that was one thing solved. It was nice that there were some people planning on getting married instead of chasing after Tsuna. Wait… 'Fong kept saying "my lover"… It's like he's refusing to tell anyone the gender… Why is that?'

Those thoughts were counted as unimportant, since Reborn needed to investigate about Tsuna's lover with the students, not Fong's love life. He could do that at a later time if he felt like it. But from what he got from Fong, the person had already slept with Tsuna, if the whole waking-up-in-the-morning part didn't give it away.

'That means Fong has already seen this person, so it _has_ to be someone at school…'

Reborn smirked to himself, glancing down at the two students before him, and continued to push them forward.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Yamamoto commented from the shotgun seat, tilting his head slightly as he stared at his partner-in-crime. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the front seats of a car with Haru in the back, all of them watching Tsuna's house. It was early in the morning, with the sun just barely starting to rise in the distance.

"To watch Tenth's house, of course! We'll need to follow him to make sure! Maybe we'll get lucky and find that bastard!" Gokudera grinded his teeth together and tightened his grasp along the steering wheel. He stared at the front door of Tsuna's house, wanting nothing more than to jump out and enter the building.

"Why does Haru have to get up so early for this? We could have waited at the parking lot for them," the only female of the group muttered to herself. She laid down on the back seats, taking up the whole space. "We've been here for over thirty minutes, and nothing has happened so far. We haven't even seen Professor Fong go in yet-" Just as she stated those words, the front door opened and the said man stepped out, carrying a small bag in his hands. Tsuna trailed not too far behind, locking his door, and went over to Fong's car. As he did so, the brunet yawned tiredly, rubbing his eyes, and then stretched. The three ducked down and pressed the buttons to pull down the windows, so they could hear the conversation that was going on between the two.

"Man, it's only Wednesday. Come on Friday, come faster," Tsuna grumbled, tossing his stuff inside the car. Fong chuckled from the other side, shaking his head.

"I don't think it really matters, since you get every other day off anyway. Most people would consider you lucky… well, both of us, I guess, since we have the same schedule." Fong went inside the car, closed the door, and placed his keys into the ignition. As the engine roared to life, Tsuna grumbled under his breath and pouted.

"Soooo… I like to think that I have a weekend and am allowed to sleep in for two days in a row." Sticking his tongue out at the Chinese man, he got into the vehicle, and put on his seatbelt. He flopped against the cushion, and pulled the seat back, so that he was in a more relaxed position.

The three in the other car could no longer hear what was being spoken, so they resorted to reading the movement of lips and expressions. But that was impossible, since Tsuna was no longer visible-he was lying down. Fong, however, could be seen laughing about something. As the two professors backed out of the driveway, the three students followed along, trailing behind.

"Should we really be doing this, Hayato?" Yamamoto glanced at the driver, wondering what was going to happen to them if they got found out. They were slowly making their way out of the neighborhood and into the main street. The traffic proved to be a slight obstacle, but the three managed to remain close behind the professors. "I mean, what will happen to us if we were to get caught? Professor Sawada won't be very happy about that."

Gokudera obviously hadn't thought that far ahead, and narrowed his eyes, bending his head downward. He didn't say anything and continued to drive, even following them into the café. He parked a few spaces away from the other car and watched as the two adults stepped out, making their way towards the shop. They would have followed along, but they knew it would be a dead giveaway if they did. No other student lived this far from the campus, and it would be blatantly evident that they had been following the two.

Haru seemed to straighten when she watched the professors disappear inside the building. "Hey, doesn't Professor Sawada normally go in by himself?"

The two male students glanced between each other then back at the female.

"I mean, by all the rumors and reports, Professor Fong waits in the car while Professor Sawada goes in to the get the drinks. That's kinda odd, don't you think?" The brunette blinked. She tried to peer through the darkened glass windows of the window, but with no avail. "Why would Professor Fong go in with him of all days?"

There was a silence between the trio, but no one moved, waiting for the doors to open once more. About five minutes later, the two professors stepped out of the café, each holding onto more than one container. Actually, in total, there were five containers… Fong went towards the car, opening it up and placed the two he was holding inside but remained out to watch the brunet, leaning against the hood of the car. Tsuna kept walking further away… right towards the group's car. The students tried to hide underneath but a sharp knock on the window made them rethink that. The brunet stood at the driver's side window with a smile on his face, peering through the glass at the three faces. Gokudera reluctantly pulled down his window.

"Here, this is for you." Pushing in the three containers he was holding, Tsuna slightly leaned into the car. "If you're wondering how we knew about this, Fong spotted your car outside my house when he passed by my window. We didn't want to mention anything until now." He peered back at the other Professor, who made a small wave at the group. Smiling, the brunet stepped back. "Now you three be good, okay? If you're going to follow me, you should have been less conspicuous. Fong is really good at catching people. If you're going to try and get past him, you'll have to be creative."

As Tsuna pulled back, the three stared at the drinks they had received, popping open the cans just as Tsuna closed the car door. Fong immediately turned on the engine once more, glanced at the three students, before pulling out of the parking lot, leaving the three behind without any hesitation. Tsuna glanced over towards Fong for a moment, gave a smile before moving his chair back up so that he could sit in a straighter position, and began to happily sip on his frappe. Every now and then, he would turn towards Fong to say something. Meanwhile, as the three students sipped on their drinks, they were unaware that they had been left behind. They were so deep in thought, mainly by the fact that they had gotten something from their precious teacher.

By the time the two professors turned the corner to get onto the highway, the students finally managed to snap out of their daze. Gokudera rushed off to catch up with the two Professors, almost causing Yamamoto drop his drink to the floor due to the sheer amount of force created when the silver-haired student pressed the gas pedal. Gokudera passed any cars that were on the road like madman, going around each one as fast as possible, and not even caring that they were going way past the speed limit. By the time they caught up, Fong had already managed to get three miles away from their starting point. The students trailed behind the other car and noticed Tsuna turning around in his seat to wave back at the three with a smile. A few blushes sprouted on the three; Gokudera unintentionally swerved, before getting back on track.

As they reached the campus, Fong packed the car into the same area he usually did and got out, taking his bag with him. Soon after, Tsuna followed right behind on the other side, still carrying his drink; it was only half finished, which was quite rare. The three students parked beside them and immediately went to Tsuna's side, Gokudera immediately offering to carry his beloved's stuff.

"Ah, thank you, Gokudera." The brunet handed his things over and turned towards Fong for a moment. He stepped close enough and got onto his tippy toes so that he could get close to the older man's ear. A whisper passed between them, unheard by anyone, and suddenly Fong started laughing, pulling away.

"Tsuna! Really?" The Chinese man continued to laugh as he locked his door, clearly aware of the looks he was getting. "Sometimes I wonder why we're friends." Shaking his head, he held his drink in hand and his bag in the other. Slowly, he turned away and made his way towards his office, saying a quick goodbye to the brunet and students. Tsuna turned towards the trio and smiled. "Well? Shall we get going? I'm heading straight to class now. Haru, I have you today, correct?"

"Yep!" The female bounced as she grabbed her school bag. She went to her professor's left side since Gokudera had the right. Yamamoto just followed behind, having a large grin on his face, arms behind his head.

The day continued as normal, the regular people showing up, Dino, Reborn, even the students. This time, both Hibari and Mukuro showed up at the same time and for once, those two didn't bother fighting on sight, which was a norm between the two. They were too busy watching the professor. To many others that knew them, it was a divine miracle. Some even thought that hell has frozen over, or that the world was ending. The three students that had been following their beloved professor everywhere continued to watch the brunet, eyeing those that came close to the Professor.

Many of those on the list came near the Professor, even Spanner. For once, instead of sending a robot to do his bidding, he appeared before the brunet, in front of a crowd. The blond, as an alternative of placing a lollipop underneath the office, handed it over in person. Tsuna, smiling as usual, took it and opened the wrapper to place the candy into his mouth without any hesitation. He rolled the lollipop around with his tongue and reached up to pat Spanner on his head (even though he was shorter by a significant margin). It was amusing to see the blond blink at the treatment, then blush slightly.

Shoichi, even with all that shyness, managed to come up with Spanner's help, muttering a few words to Tsuna. People continued to crowd around the brunet soon after, giving hardly any chance for the three students to get around him. It wasn't until a couple of professors from the Generation came by to send them away, even Spade.

At that point, it got harder to follow the professor. During lunch, they lost him to the Generation group. As hours passed and next class came around, nothing else could be noted, even when Haru, Gokudera, and Yamamoto sat in Tsuna's class again. Before they knew it, the day had passed by; all that was left was for Tsuna to wait in his office for Fong to either call him or pick him up to head home.

"You three have been following me all day long today. What are you guys up to?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, sitting in his office with his stuff mostly packed up, ready for Fong's message to tell him it was time to go home. He leaned against his chair, glancing towards his computer now and then before going back to the students that were settled in front of his table. The Ethics professor stared hard at the students that been literally five steps behind him the whole day. When they didn't answer, he sighed. "You're all trying to find out who my boyfriend is, aren't you?"

The silence that came afterwards made it clear.

Tsuna sighed again, leaning back against his chair, and closed his eyes. "Look, this is my personal life and I don't exactly appreciate it when everyone is trying to intrude into it. Who I date with is my business. No one else needs to know." He reopened his eyes to glance down at his phone, checking for messages, before going back to his materials, putting more things away. Everything was almost packed up. Even the papers he was supposed to grade were inside his bag. "I mean, I know you're all curious and everything, but please stay out of my personal life. I've also heard that you're been pestering Fong for answers as well." The air around him suddenly got a dark and menacing, and he smiled towards his students. "If I hear from Fong that you're still bothering him, I won't be so nice with you anymore, okay?"

The students could only dumbly nod.

"Tsuna, you're not scaring them, are you?" A soft voice came from the doorway. "They're simply curious and anyway, they haven't really been bothering me all that much."

Tsuna's scary nature vanished immediately, and he chuckled. "Oh, come on, Fong. They're going to hassle you until you tell them my secret. You know what will happen if they find out. My poor boyfriend will get jumped!" He pouted, earning some squeals from Haru and a couple of blushes from the two male students from the sight. The Chinese man remained unaffected and leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head. His bag was in his right hand and his long braid had fallen over his shoulders.

"I highly doubt your boyfriend will need any worrying from you. The ones you need to worry about are the idiots that would dare try anything on him. I've seen him after all, he's stronger than I am." The Chinese and History professor came closer, switching his hold on his bag to his other hand. He made a nod towards the three students and smiled back at Tsuna. "Well, are you ready to go? I'm heading off to the store to pick up some bread. You might as well pick up some things you need at your place. Do you have any ideas?"

"I know I need milk. Ran out of that yesterday. Hmmm…" Tsuna closed his eyes, deep in thought. "I think I need to pick up a packet of shredded cheese too."

"Well, try to make a list in the meantime. I think I remembered a few when I was in your house this morning. You definitely need dish detergent; you don't have very much of that left." Fong stepped back when Tsuna walked over, carrying his own bag in one hand.

"Really? I didn't notice." The brunet turned towards his students and motioned them out. "Come on, I need to lock my door. You three can see me on Friday, I'll definitely be here. Also, just to remind you all once more, please stay out of my life. I really don't appreciate it when people poke into it. I like my solitude." As the students walked out, Tsuna handed his bag over to the other professor as he locked his door. Fong just smiled, used to this occurrence, and made his way down the hallway to press the elevator button. By the time the metal doors opened, Tsuna had finished locking up and rushed over to the elevator, which Fong was holding open for him. The brunet glanced towards his students, who were standing frozen to their spot. "Are you three coming in?"

Neither of them answered. They just shook their heads.

The two professors glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and allowed the doors to close.

"I never knew that Professor Sawada could be so frightening…" Haru whispered quietly, feeling like she wanted to cry.

"Of course Tenth can be scary. He's just that amazing!"

"I think this is the first time I've seen Professor Sawada so angry. He's always smiling. Still…" Yamamoto trailed off. "Let's not bother him anymore, I think we'd both like to stay on his good side."

"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna sighed, staring across the room at one of the few people that could make him uncomfortable. He glanced at his clock, only saw that it was twenty minutes into his two hour break, and bit back a curse in the back of his head. The brunet sighed, glancing to the blue-haired student before him. "What are you doing here, Mukuro? You don't normally bother me during my lunch break."

"Kufufu…," the Psychology majoring student just smiled that creepy grin of his, and tilted his head to the side. "I've decided to try something new. It's been getting a little boring meeting you just in class. Now I get to have your full and complete attention here… _alone_." He emphasized the last word and licked his lips, his mismatched eyes glancing over Tsuna's delightful form.

The brunet blinked at that unconsciously, backing further up against his chair, and then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Mukuro, will you cut that out? You know I don't like it when you say such things. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I find your expressions and reactions amusing. It's so interesting and it's cute when you yell at my touches."

Tsuna sighed again, though, there was a slight tint on his checks from the 'cute' comment. "Why me? Don't you have someone else to pester? There are plenty of other people you could bother."

"What makes you say that?" Mukuro tilted his head, his school bag in another chair in the room. He smirked, his long bangs falling to the side at the movement; his eyes had a certain glint inside them. Tsuna didn't bother giving the student an answer and twisted away, turning on his computer to let it boot. He watched as the black screen turned light blue before rotating back to the other. Those multi-colored eyes were still on him, as if they were either trying to stare him down or undress him. Knowing Mukuro's personality as well as he did, Tsuna automatically chose the latter.

"I'm not stupid, Mukuro. I know very well what you're doing and you know I don't like it. Yet you keep at it. If you wanted to get on my good side, you should know better than to keep pissing me off."

"I know." The student leaned back and folded his legs. "But then I'd be like everyone else. Like those idiots that do nothing but just wait and idolize you from behind your back. If I like someone, I let them know. I'm not fond of waiting for something I can have if I take it."

"Mukuro…," Tsuna smiled softly at that confession, rare as it was, and stood up, moving over to the other side of his desk so that he was right next to the blue-haired man. He leaned down and cupped Mukuro's chin up so that he could stare into those multicolored eyes. Tsuna chuckled at the confused expression the other was giving him, and leaned over to give a small peck on a check. Mukuro's face immediately lit up, his eyes widening in shock. Unable to help himself, the brunet laughed at the facial, placing his hand over his lips to contain his chuckles. "Sometimes, you're the cute one, Mukuro. It was nice seeing you today. Perhaps another time, alright?"

Helping his student out of his seat, Tsuna carefully pushed Mukuro out the door and let him stand there in shock, still not exactly aware about what was happening to him. The brunet went back to grab the backpack and handed it over, but not before giving another kiss, this time on the other cheek. Luckily, no one was outside to see it or Tsuna was sure Mukuro would have gotten attacked by his fans.

"Have a nice day, Mukuro. I'll see you in class, okay?" Tsuna gave a short wave before closing his office door, cutting himself off from the other. Relaxing at finally being alone, he made his way back to his chair to sit. By then, his computer was up and running with the screen opened up to the login area. He typed his username and password in and this time waited for his computer to connect to the server. Just as that happened, the door knocked, catching his attention. 'Another visitor? Or is it Mukuro again?' He settled further into his seat and then tilted his head when the knock came again. 'No, can't be him. Mukuro would just enter without knocking.'

"Come in." Tsuna called out, pushing his paperwork aside, and winced the moment he touched them, knowing he would need to grade them soon. As he did so, his door opened up and a hand immediately poked out, jiggling a little small animal by its tail. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at it, wondering who the hand belonged to until he connected it inside his head. There was only one person that would hand him little, cute plushies. Smiling at the thought of receiving another stuffed animal, Tsuna chuckled. "Hello, Belphegor. I see you have something for me again." His eyes trailed over the animal, a white mink this time, with the ends of the ears and tail red, and prevented himself from squealing. "Oh, it looks so cute!"

"Ushishishi, of course it's cute. The prince chose it, after all." The blond stepped into the office with that usual grin of his and his typical crown on his head. His eyes were hidden underneath those long bangs but Tsuna had a strong suspicion that they were a lovely color of blue, almost like sapphires. He only caught glimpses of the color whenever Belphegor talked to him and there were plenty of times Tsuna had been tempted to just push the hair of the way himself. However, he wasn't sure on how the other would react. He also wasn't partial of the thought of having knives imbedded into his side. Poor Fran…

Tsuna reached out to take hold of the animal and rubbed his thumb over the soft fur, enjoying the comforting feeling as he did so. Peering over the fine details, he found the work of the toy exceptionally well done; after that, he glanced up to the top of his desk, where a collection of them was starting to grow. Standing on his chair, he reached up to the top and placed it carefully along the rest of the animals, positioning it in a way that he could see all of them clearly without any trouble. "It's lovely, as usual. Thank you so much." Maneuvering around his desk once he got down, he wrapped his arms around the blond, giving a hug as a reward. "I appreciate it, really. But you don't have to get me so many though. Before long, they're going to start to clutter up and fall off."

Tsuna felt the Algebra professor tense up at the sudden touch, since he was well aware that the other was not used to impromptu contact. Because of that, he chuckled at the way Belphegor reacted, finding it funny, before breaking away. Tsuna's honey-colored eyes stared at Belphegor's blush, and couldn't help but giggle at it - he had never seen the blond react like that before. He felt somewhat honored to receive such an expression and went around his desk to open his drawer.

Pulling out two items, a red pen for grading and a Hi-Chew container, he plucked out a few strawberry wrapped candies from the latter and handed them over to the taller man with a smile. "Here, take these as my thanks. I'm sorry that I don't have anything better at this moment but this will have to do. Well then, I'll see you later, Belphegor." With that, Tsuna nudged the professor out his door with no resistance. The blond was still reeling over the fact that he had gotten a hug and some candy from the most popular professor in the university. "Bye." Tsuna closed the door, taking one last look at Belphegor, and headed back to his desk.

As much as he didn't people coming to see him, he hoped he wouldn't have any more interruptions so that he could finally get some work done. Tsuna paused at that, and then shook his head. Like that was going to happen. Scanning through his papers, he couldn't help but grumbled when he peered at the first one - apparently it was going to be an 'F'. The reason he could tell so fast was because all the person had done was draw all over the test paper. He didn't even need to look at the name to know who it belonged too. After all, all the little doodles of baseballs and bats could only be done by one person.

'Seriously, Yamamoto, you can't keep failing this class. It looks bad on your GPA.' He glanced through the rest of the pages, and saw that not even one question has been answered and immediately put a zero at the front. 'Looks like I'm going to have him retake it. I can't let him fail this class for the umpteenth time.'

He put that one aside, making a mental note to talk to Yamamoto before class started today. His eyes went over the next few tests, reading over the responses, and marked the wrong answers. When he came up to Gokudera's paper, he didn't even bother reading the work and placed a perfect score. He knew the silver-haired student well enough from all the semesters they had been together to know that the other had never gotten a single answer wrong. Putting that one aside, he eventually came up to Haru's and read through, putting small tic marks on some answers. In the end, he only marked about six questions. He flipped back to the front page to put an '85' at the corner of the page and circled the score.

He had only finished one-third of the stack when the door knocked again. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, staring down at his work, and was tempted to face palm. He should have known better than to hope that there would be no more disturbances. Before he even got to say the words 'come in', the door slammed open and another blond arrogantly trotted in, as if he owned the place.

"Yo, kora!"

Tsuna blinked at the phase, knowing only one person that would say such a thing like that. He gave a slight wave. "Oh, Colonello. What a surprise. What are you doing all the way over here?"

The blond grinned, his bandana wrapped firmly around his head, and settled into one of the chairs. He placed his legs up onto Tsuna's desk, which the brunet grimaced at, and smirked, folding his arms back behind his head. "What? I can't see another professor, kora?"

"Well, there has to be a good reason for coming all the way to the opposite side of the campus. There really isn't very much to see in the Political Science building. I mean, the Athletes' department is so far away. It's about a twenty minute walk, right?" Tsuna reached forward and shoved Colonello's boots off his table, grabbing a tissue to wipe off the smudge that had been created because of them. He glared at the dirt that had fallen off Colonello's boots and gathered it up to throw away.

"Wow, didn't think you would think that far into my appearance like that. Should I be honored, kora?" Colonello grinned, blowing a piece of hair out of his face.

"I don't believe so. But think what you want. I don't understand about half the things you do. Though, you're easier to figure out than Reborn." Tsuna stated as he finished cleaning up and went back to grading his papers, trying to get his work done as fast as possible before his next class. He didn't want these stacks of papers to accumulate. With the ones that would be coming from his afternoon class, that would leave him with another two to three hundred papers to grade.

Colonello leaned to the side, looking at the brunet greedily with a sly smile. "It sounds like I'm not the first person to come in today."

"Yes, you're not and I doubt you'll be the last."

The blond narrowed his blue eyes at that and growled, thinking of the possible deaths for the others. "Who, kora?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tsuna spoke without even looking up at the other, circling another grade on the front.

"Just asking."

"Hmm? Well, it was Belphegor and Mukuro." Another grade was written before Tsuna glanced towards the little mink that was above his head. He pointed up towards it with a smile. "Belphegor gave me that red and white mink today. It looks so cute, doesn't it? I'd keep it beside me, however, it'll probably get dirty by accident. I do have a tendency to spill my tea over all my papers."

"Oh?" Glaring at the little stuffed animal, Colonello made a mental note to 'talk' with the other professor. Belphegor was easier to deal with than Mukuro, since the latter was so sneaky and dangerous. The last time Colonello tried anything on the other, _he_ had been the one that ended up in a trap. Mukuro was just as treacherous as Daemon and Reborn. He would need to think of an elaborate plan to annihilate the blue-haired man.

Soon after deciding that, the door knocked again and opened, revealing another blond. Tsuna mentally groaned. Three blonds in a row, all with blue eyes, all coming to _his_ office. What were the chances of that happening? But then he realized one common thing, they all liked him. Oh, this wasn't going to end well. He felt like banging his head against his desk in frustration. Despite that, Tsuna put on a smile and stared at the shorter blond professor that just stepped in. "Giotto? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the cutest brunet on the entire campus." After announcing his objective, Giotto calmly watched as the Ethics professor turned bright red, stuttering over his own words before staring down at his test papers in embarrassment. Colonello growled at that, glaring at the other, and tightened his grasp on the arm of the chair in rage and jealously. "And I see you're looking good as always, Tsunayoshi."

"T-Thank you…" Tsuna's blush went further up, darkening in color, and bit the inside part of his bottom lip. He fluttered his eyes as he peered up at the English professor. "Must you always say those things to me?"

"But it's true. I only speak the truth with you." Giotto went around the desk and settled right beside the Ethics professor. Leaning over, he cupped up that peach-colored complexion and stared into the honey-colored orbs. He was about to lean in for a kiss when he suddenly got yanked back.

"What do you think you're doing, kora?" Colonello growled, pulling the shorter man further back until they were face to face. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and he was tempted to give the other a good punch in the face, only resisting because of Tsuna who was watching.

At that, Tsuna sighed. He knew exactly where this would be going. It occurred quite often, if not by them then by someone else. The two blonds would fight between each other, probably causing more destruction then what Mukuro and Hibari's fights could create. "Hey, if you two are going to fight, could you please do it outside? I don't want you destroying my office."

"You heard Tsunayoshi. Let's go outside and settled this." Giotto smiled darkly, pushing back a loose strand of hair that kept falling into his eyes. "Or is the military expert of Vongola University too much of a weakling to go up against someone that merely teaches English?"

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you, kora."

With that, the two left Tsuna's office, yelling and cursing each other out, leaving his door wide open. The brunet was just glad that they had actually gone outside. He'd like to keep his office the same. Though, he couldn't help but mutter curses under his breath. Though he normally didn't mind people coming to see him, but at this rate, he was never going to finish. He could only hope that was the last ones to visit him.

But as the two left, a hand reached out from the corner of the door frame and knocked on the wood. Tsuna didn't know whether to groan in misery or bang his head against his desk this time, the later was starting to look appealing. Placing his elbow against the table, Tsuna used his arm to hold up his head and stare at the knocking hand in curiosity, wondering who it belonged to.

"Looks like it's been quite busy at your place, hm?" A man stepped through, tilting his fedora downward with one eye staring at the brunet. Tsuna shivered at the gaze and twitched, closing his eyes to turn himself away.

"Another one? It seems you all enjoy showing up to pester me at the worst time." Tsuna leaned against his chair, tilting his head back so that he could stare at the ceiling. He heard the other come in, closing his door, and settle into one of his chairs, the same one Colonello was previously in. "So what are you up to now, Reborn?"

The Calculus professor smirked. "What makes you think I'm up to something?" He folded his arms neatly across his chest, not even leaving wrinkles in his suit. Leon, his pet chameleon, was moving around on his fedora and had finally settled onto the top of the hat. Reborn kept that same smirk as always, eyeing the cutie on the other side, before moving his eyes around the room. He took a moment to stare at the numerous stuffed animals, knowing that they could only come from Belphegor, and took in the mass number of them that littered the top of the cabinets. He huffed at that before looking back down at Tsuna, who had - by then - turned to him.

Tsuna sighed. "You're always up to something. You enjoy scheming after all."

Reborn chuckled at that. "Is that so? It's fun though. Perhaps you should try it."

"How about a 'no'?"

"That's too bad." The taller man stood up and walked around the desk. Tsuna couldn't help but stare in suspicion, for he was not sure on what was going to happen. If there was one thing he knew about Reborn, it was that the other was unpredictable. Just as he thought that, he felt a pair of lips press against his right cheek. The brunet blinked, not able to take in the fact that he had been kissed at the moment, his body going into shock. Reborn smirked at being able to get a reaction from the other and moved back. He flipped his fedora upward, shifting Leon from his spot, and started laughing at Tsuna's blushing expression. "I only have enough time to make a quick visit. I'll see you later, Dame-Tsuna."

"E-Eh? Don't call me that!" Tsuna cried out, his mind starting to work despite the fact that most of it had shut down. His face was still completely red and he watched as Reborn stepped out his door, giving a small, two-finger wave. Immediately after the man left, Tsuna finally slammed his head against his desk, cursing at himself for freezing up like that. He took a few deep breaths to calm down before groaning again. Oh, he was an idiot.

Turning towards his work again, he began grading once more, hoping he'd be able to keep his mind off Reborn's little stunt and finish this pile before someone else came in.

Ah, how he wished. Just as he was half-way done, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Tsuna blinked, pausing his pen from placing that next 'x' mark over a wrong answer, and placed it down. There was only one person he knew that could get goose bumps to crawl all over his body and make him shiver uncontrollably. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

"I must be _really_ popular today. I even have _you_ showing up. Are you here to molest me again, Daemon?" Tsuna peered up at the light blue-haired man with an almost imperceptible twitch. He was never going to finish at this rate…

"Nufufufu, I came here to play." Daemon circled around the desk, looking quite smug at being able to have the brunet all alone. His sly smile gave Tsuna shivers that ran up and down his spine repeatedly. He placed a hand on the top of Tsuna's chair, getting the other to spin around to meet him, and leaned over with his long bangs dangling before him. "Shall we continue where we left off last time?"

"I really don't think this is the time and place. I have paperwork to finish…," Tsuna swallowed, backing further into the little space he had, his face going a little red. He didn't like where this was going and looked around for any escape routes he could find. There was none. His office door was closed, secluding them from the outside world, and he was trapped against his chair. Ahh, he had such horrible luck. "Can you come back later?"

"Oya? I don't think that it matters what time of day it is. We can always continue off where we were stopped before. I know you enjoyed it last time." Daemon let his free hand run over Tsuna's face. After a moment, his hand reached under the brunet's chin and cupped his face. "Those papers can wait for a little longer."

"R-Really? What makes you think that?" Tsuna felt his face darken in color as Daemon got closer. He could feel the older man's breathe on his face and just before their lips connected, the door slammed open, snapping both of their attention away from each other and to the person that was standing at the doorway. A glare from the man made Tsuna shiver but it wasn't directed towards him. Rather, it was focused at Daemon.

"Get away from the herbivore."

'Hibari?' Tsuna whispered within his mind, staring at the Law student in surprise, despite the fact that the other was holding some sort of weapon. This wasn't the first time he had seen Hibari getting into a fight and it occurred multiple times to the point Tsuna decided to just ignore it. He only stepped in when it was in his classroom. Since this was just going to be another fight like with the two blonds before, he didn't bother listening to the two yell at each other with words before switching to physical attacks. Tsuna, using little effort, shoved them out his door so that they could continue their fight away from his poor office. He could hear the curses and clangs of their weapons (where Daemon pulled his own from, Tsuna didn't know) as they exited the building and went outside. It only got louder when Giotto and Colonello jumped in.

Tsuna sighed, collapsing onto his chair, and groaned out loud. Looking at his clock, he growled. It had only been _fifty_ minutes and he had already been interrupted six times. He was _never_ going to get his work done at this rate. Picking up all his stuff, he packed it into his bag and pressed a button on his computer to turn the screen off. Tsuna picked up his keys, exited the office, and locked his door, taping a note on it saying that he'd be back later.

Just as he opened the door to the stairway, the elevator door opened up. Peering back, he spotted Dino passing the metal doors, and unable to stop himself, the brunet twitched. Tsuna quickly choose to make his escape before he got caught up into another conversation. He really needed to get his work done and _soon_ , preferably before his next class. Rushing down the stairs, he stepped outside, making his way over to the History department as fast as possible. He needed somewhere to hide, and fast.

But luck wasn't on his side today.

"Tsunayoshi, I need to talk to you for a moment."

The brunet froze at that voice, and twisted to the side, only to see Alaude coming up the sidewalk. The Law professor's strides were smooth, his platinum blond hair shining in the bright sun, and he looked absolutely dazzling. Tsuna scratched the side of his face and came to a stop with a smile. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about a student of ours."

'Oh, a real conversation that doesn't start about me.' Tsuna gave a soft chuckle at the thought and stepped closer to the taller man. "Who is it?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

Staring as those words were spoken, Tsuna tilted his head. "But he's not a student of mine. I don't have any classes with him. But I did see him earlier today, he's probably still fighting with Daemon."

Alaude shook his head at that. "It doesn't matter if he's not a student of yours. You need to talk to him about his grades. They've been dropping slightly more than usual. He'll listen to you better than anyone else."

"Really? His grades have been dropping?" Thinking back on that, he found that a little odd. Hibari always got near-to-perfect scores in his class long ago. "I guess I could try. I might see him today in class. I'll talk to him if he does."

"I appreciate it. Oh and by the way…," Alaude came up close to the brunet, invading his personal space, and leaned over against Tsuna's ear. He had a smirk on his lips and cupped a hand around the ear. "You look very nice today and you have a lovely scent."

Tsuna immediately turned scarlet, almost dropping his bags at those words. He gave his usual smile and backed up. "Y-Yes, well, it must be my shampoo. Sorry, but I really, _really_ have to go. I have work to do. See you later, Alaude!" Immediately after stating that, he ran off, trying to get as far away as possible from the other, and make his way to his destination. He didn't even bother looking back to see if Alaude was following him (though he was aware of the smirk on the man's lips). Just as he saw the building coming into view, his eyes made out a figure at the side. 'Oh no…'

"Professor Sawada! You're doing some extreme running today!"

"Sorry, can't talk now!" Tsuna paid no attention to the silver-haired student and turned towards a different direction. The moment his fingers grabbed hold of the door handle, he ripped it open, letting the cold air that was inside hit him in the face. Soon after, Tsuna was racing up the stairs, ignoring everyone that called out to him, and eventually came to a familiar door. He didn't even bother knocking, knowing the other was inside, and slammed it open.

"Fong!"

The Chinese man jumped at both the yell and the sound of his door slamming open, accidently letting his fingers run across the keyboard, typing up random letters by mistake. "T-Tsuna?" Fong stared at the brunet in confusion. After all, it was rare for Ethics professor to come to his office during the day, and rotated his chair to get a better look. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Tsuna dropped his bag into a chair and made his way over to the Chinese man, looking like he was about to faint. "Can I _please_ stay here until my next class?"

Fong stared, confused about what was going on. "Sure, I have no problem with that. But why?"

"I can't get my work done. Everyone keeps on bothering me for something and most of the time it's to flirt with me. I just need to hide here."

"Tsuna, you do realize that this will be the first place they'll look if you've gone missing."

"That doesn't matter. It'll still give me more time to finish up everything before my next class. I've had eight visitors, escaped the ninth, and was stopped almost twice on my way over here. I can't imagine how bad it'll be when trying to get back, or how many more would have showed up if I hadn't left like that." Tsuna took out his materials and placed them on Fong's desk, occupying a small space, and pulled a chair up so that he could sit despite the fact that he was still standing up. "Well? Can I?"

The Chinese and History professor shook his head and waved his hand weakly. "You've already made yourself at home, so what can I say?"

Tsuna made a little jump at that and ran over to Fong's side, giving a large, bone-crushing hug. A little gasp came from the other, surprised by the sudden affection, and almost tipped both of them over at the sudden weight on the chair. Fong clung to the drawer that held the keyboard on top, trying to keep both of them from toppling over. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the bestest best friend ever!"

"Yes, yes, no problem. And 'bestest' isn't a word," the Asian professor chuckled at the show of affection, managing to keep them upright. He sighed in relief, bringing his arms around to pat Tsuna on the back. "Well, you better start working before someone comes in."

"I know~," Tsuna pouted, letting go of the other. "I just can't get over the fact that I can have some silence at long last. I'm far too used to having people coming into my room."

Fong chuckled again, shifting back into his seat, and rotated towards his computer to delete any words he had written during the abrupt, key-smashing entry. "Does that mean you'll be coming here more often?"

"Most likely." Tsuna settled into the chair that was on the opposite of the room and leaned back, taking it all in. Fong's office was somewhat plain, excluding the Chinese calendar on the side that currently had the rabbit on it. There were a couple of books here and there on the shelves, but all in all, it was quite unadorned, compared to his office. The brunet glanced over to Fong with a smile. "Do you mind me coming here?"

"Of course not. You're welcome to come here whenever you like. Just make sure that you don't ever open the door like that again. I'm still deleting whatever I wrote when you surprised me." Fong held down the backspace key, watching as letters were deleted. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at that, and smiled widely. He pulled out his marking pen, and started shifting through his materials and glanced up now and then to stare at Fong before going back.

Now he could finally get his stuff done.


	5. Chapter 5

Click.

The front door of Tsuna's house unlocked and the door was pushed open, with the hinges squeaking in protest the entire time. A person stepped inside the entry hallway, immediately taking off his boots, while holding onto the doorknob, and placed them next to Tsuna's work shoes. Soon after he did that, he closed the door behind him and dropped a silver key that he had used to get inside into his pocket. Another click could be heard and then footsteps as the person went down the tiled entrance, towards the hardwood floor kitchen. Peeking inside the area, he found the place completely empty with the lights off, and sighed loudly.

"Guess he's not up yet… as usual," he whispered with a small smile on his lips and passed the living room that was connected to the kitchen. On each side was a hallway, leading to two different areas. He turned right and quietly stepped into a carpeted floor, going towards the master's bedroom that was near the end. There were other bedrooms in the right hallway, other doors leading to other places, but only one of them was where he needed to go and had to go to the person he needed to wake up inside. Passing by a calendar that was hanging on a wall, where he had purposefully placed, he took note of the date and smiled. It was a Thursday, a day off for Tsuna And of course, the brunet was going to try and sleep most of the morning away, unless the man had something to say or do about it.

As he opened the bedroom door without even bothering to knock, his dark eyes glanced over the figure that was in bed. The thick blankets were tightly bundled around the frame, shaping out the curves of the thin body. They covered up the brunet all way except for some caramel-colored hair that was poking out at the top. Tsuna was nestled up into the bed sheets; he looked so comfortable and peaceful. It was the perfect scene. A smile appeared on the man's face at the sight and he took a moment to lean against the door frame to observe. It was almost a sin to wake the other up, but it had to be done-regardless of it being a crime. The man pulled away and moved closer, going to the side of the bed and settled there, the bed sinking in at his weight.

Long slender fingers reached out to brush back a few pieces of fallen hair, after tugging the blankets, the tips of his digits touching the warm skin. He stared at the peaceful expression, the brunet's face buried into the fluffy pillow. Some light from the morning sun was peeking through the curtains, bringing some radiance to the room. "Tsuna, it's time to wake up."

No response came from the other, though Tsuna did nuzzle into the hand by instinct. The Ethics professor shifted towards the other man, turning to his side so that he could get closer. It was an adorable reaction, and the man chuckled, bringing up his other hand to cover his lips.

Eventually, the man began running his fingers through the thick locks, adoring the silky softness, and took a moment to rub a couple of strands together. As he did that, he lightly nudged the brunet. "Tsuna, wake up."

Of course, there was no response, like before.

The man sighed, shaking his head, but still retained a gentle smile on his lips. He gave Tsuna another shove, slightly harder this time, and called to the other again. This time Tsuna mumbled a few inaudible words under his breath. A single honey-colored orb blinked, and peered up at the man on his bedside. Slowly, the other eye opened up and the body shifted, the blankets moving around with him.

The man that settled on the bed was wearing a white robe with the top stitching, along with the outer linings of it stitched in black, while the insides were all white. Long black hair adorned the top of the man's head with it being tied back into a braid going all the way down to his waist. Right now, it was pooling around his side. Not all his hair was tied up, as his bangs were free and brushed over his face.

"Good morning, Fong." Tsuna yawned, stretching within his bed, and then curled up again, pulling the blankets closer. "What day is it?"

"Thursday." Fong smiled, still running his fingers through the caramel-colored hair and leaned over to place a soft kiss on the brunet's forehead. "I better start cooking breakfast soon. Get ready in the meantime, alright?"

Pouting, Tsuna reached forward to grab the Chinese man's hand, keeping him still. Fong peered back curiously, blinking his eyes.

"Yes? What is it, Tsuna?"

The brunet huffed and lifted up his covers slightly, scouting back against the wall to allow more room. It was obvious what he had just meant. When Fong didn't respond, Tsuna's pout grew larger and he patted the sheets. "What are you waiting for? Get underneath already, it's cold."

At that, Fong sighed, though he had a smile on. "Tsuna, its time to get up. You can't sleep all day."

"So? It's a Thursday, we don't have to work today." Grumbling, Tsuna reached over and grabbed Fong's outstretched hand, yanking the other forward. A gasp could be heard as the Chinese fell forward, landing next to his lover. Immediately, the covers were thrown over him and, with a little bit of maneuvering on Tsuna's part, Fong's legs were pulled in. He didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms securely around his boyfriend's waist, cuddling up against the warmth, and buried his face into the chest.

Fong could only chuckle at the reaction and couldn't help but shifted closer. "Fine, fine, you win." His arms curled around the smaller body, his chin against the top of Tsuna's head, breathing in the soft scent from the hair. He couldn't help but wiggle his nose when some strands managed to tickle his skin, but didn't mind it at all.

As the Chinese got himself settled into the grasp, Tsuna spoke, curious eyes glancing upward. "Hey, Fong, do you think they'll ever figure it out that my boyfriend is you?"

Fong paused in his movements and hummed to himself for a second then shook his head. "Not really. They're completely convinced that there's no way it's possible."

Giggling at that, Tsuna pulled back for a moment before going forward, snaking his arms around for a better grip on his lover. "Poor them. I would think it would be pretty obvious."

"I thought so too… Actually, I expected Reborn to figure it out, but I guess he didn't since I know he's still searching with that little group. He's convinced that I have a boyfriend, who isn't you."

"Just imagine their reaction if one of them were to arrive right now."

"I think I might actually start laughing at their shocked expressions."

Tsuna snickered at that, completely agreeing. He really wanted to see their reactions, but the effects could possibly be more troublesome than necessary.

As Fong relaxed into the grip, he felt some movement behind his back. "Hm? Tsuna, what are you doing?" He tried to look behind but from his position, it was difficult. Then he felt a tug on his hair and it clicked together in his mind. "Are you untying my hair?"

Tsuna nodded from his position, continuing to work without looking at what he was doing, and managed to pull the band off, freeing the braided hair. He flicked the band off the bed, hoping it would land somewhere he could find it later on. His fingers started to untangle the locks, spreading them out behind and underneath the covers.

"And I just tied it this morning too." Fong sighed, but didn't bother fighting back, letting the other do what he wanted.

"Then I'll tie it for you later." Muttering under his breath, Tsuna buried his face deeper into the warmth and closed his eyes. "For now, I just want to sleep next to you. Let me stay like this for another hour or so, it's far too warm and cozy to get out…"

Smiling, Fong began running his fingers through the caramel-colored locks again. He always loved to do this whenever he got the chance. "As you wish." He couldn't help but close his eyes, feeling comfortable in this position. He couldn't get himself to move away even if he wanted to.

"Oh… and stay here tonight. I'll be mad with you tomorrow if you don't." As he was whispering his reply, another yawn broke through Tsuna's lips and he made a little sound at it. He somehow stretched in his spot before wiggling back in. It was rare that Fong managed to sleep over due to the fact that they never knew who could be watching outside. Neither of them wanted to give away their secret just yet.

"Alright, anything else?"

Tsuna shifted a little glancing up with his large honey-colored eyes and smiled softly. Fong stared back, his head resting against the pillow, while the brunet was using his lover's arm and shoulder as his own. "Just one last thing. Kiss me."

This request made the Chinese blink for a second and his fingers moved away from the hair to Tsuna's chin. His fingernails lightly went across the skin with his forefinger pushing Tsuna's face upward towards his own. Fong leaned down, pressing their lips together softly at first, then deepened it. Tsuna pushed himself forward, mentally squealing within, and felt a little sad when the warmth on his mouth moved away. He was almost tempted to pout but then decided it was completely fine, going back to nuzzling into Fong's chest, his heart fluttering inside his chest. Fong, of course, went back to stroking the spiky hair, completely content with his position and closed his eyes again. Instead of breakfast, he'd be making lunch today.

Now, if only the school could figure it was the person who was the closest to Tsuna-that was the person who had claimed his heart. The same person that woke him up, went to the store together, lived only a street apart, and so much more. It was so simple, so obvious.

Fong decided, and couldn't help but smirk. 'That's never going to happen. They'll never figure it out.' He silently chuckled to himself and tightened his hold on his lover, enjoying every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't go through everyone because that would take FOREVER! Do you know how many characters there are in KHR? So sorry if you didn't see the character you liked in here, it would just be too long if I added every single one. I was tempted to add Enma but then decided not to because then I would have to make up some explanation as to why he is there and that would be a pain in the ass.
> 
> Whoever could Tsuna's lover be? Guess! There are about 18 of them to choose from! And it could any of them. And I mean anyone. Enjoy!


End file.
